GHB ou la drogue du viol
by Kajol Malfoy
Summary: OSHarry et Severus vont en boite moldu. Ce qui peux arrivé si vous ne faites pas attention a votre verre. HPSS.


Titre : GHB ou La drogue du viol

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : T ou MA (je crois plutôt T)

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Résume : Harry et Severus vont en boite moldu. Ce qui peut arrive si on ne fait pas attention à son verre.

Bonne lecture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**GHB ou La drogue du viol**_

Harry était content il avais réussi a convaincre Sev a sortir avec lui en boite de nuit. Severus avait vraiment cru pouvoir s'échapper de sa en dissent qu'il était trop vieux, mais Harry avait réussi avec des arguments dure comme du fer a le convaincre.

Harry et Severus vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans. Des que Harry a fini ces études a Poudlard ils ont emménage ensemble, ils étaient déjà ensemble depuis le début de la septième année de Harry. Maintenant ils vivaient dans un appartement du cote moldu et étaient marie depuis un an et demi.

-Sev je suis prêt. Tu viens ?

-Tu es sur que tu veux pas y allé plutôt avec tes amis ? Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Harry le regarda, il avait habille un jean noir délave et une chemise noir qui brillait légèrement aux reflets de la lumière. Il avait attache ses cheveux noirs en catogan. Lui il portait un jean bleu coupe au niveau des genoux et des cuisses et une chemise rouge sang. Ses cheveux a lui était comme toujours en bataille.

-Non, tu sais que je préfère y aller avec toi. On y va ?

-Oui.

Ils mirent leur manteau et sortirent dehors. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la boite de nuit, qui s'appelait Atmosphère (NDA : C'est une discothèque qui existe vraiment ici au Luxembourg.). Sev paya l'entre et en parfait gentleman laissa passer Harry avant de rentrer lui-même dans la boite.

Il était déjà 0.30 et la discothèque était bonde de gens qui dansaient ou buvait un verre. (NDA : Je précise que c'est une boite gay.)

Ils cherchèrent une table libre et s'y assirent, ils commandèrent à boire et quand leur verre fut dans leurs mains Harry but une gorge et demanda à Sev de venir danser avec lui. Celui-ci but son verre cul sec et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Harry lui ne but qu'une autre gorge et laissa son verre a moitie plein ou vide et alla à la suite de son mari.

Ils dansèrent pendant une bonne demi heure quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Sev se laissa tombe sur sa chaise et appela le serveur pour qu'il lui apporte un verre. Harry lui se mit à cote de Sev et pris son verre qu'il avait laisse la un peu plus tôt. Il le porta à ses lèvres quand il vit un de ses anciens amis d'école. Il posa son verre et se leva saluer son ancien ami.

Ca faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Seamus. Depuis sa sorti de Poudlard en faite. Il lui parlera et puis alla danser avec lui puisque Severus était déjà fatigue. Quelques heures plus tard il dansait toujours et ne s'était arrête que parce que Severus était fatigue. Il avait soif et alla s'asseoir a sa table il y avait encore son verre qu'il avait laisse a moitie vide ou remplie. Harry s'était tellement amuse avec Sev et Seamus et Dean qui était venu un peu plus tard qu'il n'avait même pas pense a s'arrête pour boire.

Harry pris son verre, le porta à ses lèvres et le but. Il en commanda encore un qu'il but d'une traite et retourna danser avec Seamus, alors que Severus s'assaillait à sa droite.

Harry dansait depuis dix bonnes minutes quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Il se sentait mal, il avait la nausée et tout tournait autour de lui, il avait le vertige. Il apporta sa main à son visage et puis tomba.

Severus qui l'avait vu se diriger a nouveau vers la piste de danse, se disait qu'il se faisait vraiment vieux il voulais donner encore une petite heure a son mari puis il lui demanderait de partir. Il le regarda danser, il était vraiment très beau et il avait beaucoup d'énergie. Il vit des hommes s'approcher de lui et se frotter contre lui sans qu'il disse quelque chose il se leva pour aller chercher Harry et lui demande ce qu'il pensait faire quand il le vit s'arrête, puis chuter. Il l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

Severus le regarda et lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais Harry ne semblait pas vraiment conscient.

Il le pris dans ces bras et sorti de la boite de nuit, pensant que l'air frais lui ferait du bien. L'état de Harry ne s'améliora pas, il décida de rentrer.

A la maison il le déposa dans le lit il était content que pour devenir maître de potions il ait du prendre des cours de medicomagie.

Harry lui fissionnait de froid et murmurait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Il délirait et somnolait sur le lit couvert d'une épaisse couverture.

Sev lui jeta un sort de diagnostique et des que le parchemin apparu il lu qu'Harry avait de la hypertension, mais la fréquence cardiaque et la respiration lente et de la fièvre. Ce qui était assez contradictoire comme symptômes.

Severus ne savait que faire, il ne savait pas ce que Harry pouvait avoir. Il lui mettait un linge mouille sur le front pour que sa fièvre baisse, il ne voulait pas lui donne de potion au cas ou ça aurait un effet secondaire.

-Sev…

-Oui, je suis la. Lui dit Severus en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Sev…j'ai…froid…si froid…

Severus ne lui répondit pas, alla seulement lui cherche une autre couverture.

-Si…froid… continua de répéter Harry faiblement.

-Oui je sais Harry. Allé tout va bien allé, si dans quelques heures c'est pas passe je te ramène a sainte mangouste. D'accord…

Mais Harry ne lui répondis pas, il s'était a nouveau évanouie.

Ca continua comme ça encore pendant une heure et demi ou Sev ne savait pas quoi faire et puis avoir attendue aussi longtemps il n'y tien plus de voire son amour souffrir ainsi et l'emmena a sainte mangouste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sainte mangouste les médecins le prirent en charge et Severus dut attendre dans le couloir.

Une heure après un médecin vient le voir et Severus se leva plus vite que l'éclaire et lui demanda :

-Alors ? Il va mieux ?

-Calmez-vous monsieur Potter Snape, votre mari va bien a présent. Vous avez bien fait de le nous apporter, il aurait pu mourir si la dose de drogue qu'on lui a admistre aurait été plus conséquente.

-Pardon ? De la drogue ?

-Oui. Du GHB ou aussi appelée la drogue du viol. C'est une drogue moldu.

-Il ce pourrait que quelqu'un en ai mis dans son verre. On est allé dans une boite de nuit moldu ce soir.

-Cette drogue cours beaucoup dans les boites de nuit et dans des fêtes d'étudiants moldus. Il faut toujours faire très attention à sa boisson. Pour monsieur Potter Snape, on lui a fait un lavage d'estomac, mais avec le temps que vous avez mis a nous l'emmené il en a déjà dans le sang, mais toujours moins conséquent que si vous ne l'auriez pas du tout ramené.

-Merci.

-De rien. Il va dormir pendant un certain temps et il ne se souviendra pas de cette soirée. Vous pouvez le ramené chez vous mais il aura sûrement des nausées et des vertiges. Il faudra le surveille, car il aura des pertes de coordination et de l'équilibre.

-Je le surveillerais.

-Vous pouvez allé le cherche pour le ramené chez vous. Il est dans la chambre 5810.

-Merci.

Severus entra dans la chambre et alla vers le lit pour voir Harry qui dormait tranquillement et qui ne tremblait ni ne gémissait plus. Il allait visiblement mieux. Il pris Harry délicatement dans ces bras et transplana directement dans son appartement ou il changea d'un coup de baguette les draps. Puis il y coucha Harry sans que celui-ci ne se réveille ou qu'une plainte se fasse entendre.

Il le veilla tout le reste de la nuit sans que Harry ne se réveille. Puis le matin vers les dix heures Severus se leva et alla faire un petit déjeuner pour son ange qui était malade.

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard. Il ne se leva pas et ne mangea pas non plus mais bu un verre d'eau, puis se rendormit sec.

La journée se passa et Harry ne se réveilla que quelques instants puis se rendormait. Le lendemain il allait mieux et se levait pour aller manger à la cuisine avec l'aide de Severus. Mais le jour d'après il n'avait déjà plus rien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aujourd'hui ça faisait quatre semaines que l'incident d'Harry c'était passe et lui ainsi que Severus allait en boite.

Las bas ils commandèrent a boire et quand leur verre fut dans leurs mains Harry but une gorge et demanda à Sev de venir danser avec lui. Celui-ci but son verre cul sec et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Harry lui ne but qu'une autre gorge et laissa son verre a moitie plein ou vide et alla à la suite de son mari.

Ils dansèrent pendant une bonne demi heure quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Sev se laissa tombe sur sa chaise et appela le serveur pour qu'il lui apporte un verre. Harry lui se mit à cote de son amour et pris son verre qu'il avait laisse la un peu plus tôt. Il le porta à ses lèvres puis le donna au serveur et pis la boisson que ce dernier lui avait apporte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo tout le monde voici donc un os HP/SS.

SI VOUS VOULEZ DES INFORMATIONS SUP SUR LE GHB J'EN AI MIS SUR MON BLOG QUI EST DANS MON PROFIL.

Alors que dire, je ne suis encore jamais allé en boite et ça ne m'est jamais arrive, mais j'ai trouve intéressant d'en faire une fic.

Si vous la trouvez bien laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous

25/01/2007

Djamila-Snape


End file.
